Through the Haze
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: When the town of Gravity Falls is covered in a strange mist, they all fall under a spell of some sort. Now that Dipper is the only one still in control, he must find a way to save his friends and family before they are lost forever
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular night in gravity falls. Everyone was sleeping, the street lights illuminated the darkness, the lights in the houses were all off. The only thing strange was a strange mist that was flowing throughout the town, hovering over the sleeping citizens.

**Dipper's P.O.V.**

It was a bright day, the sun was shining through the mist. There were no birds chirping. Everything was quiet. Nonetheless, I woke up. Right now i'm the only one awake. Usually at this point of the morning, everyone would be up, but no. Mabel is still snoring! To think she always wakes up before me. Ugh! The air is so think with moisture, it's hard to breath. Though it doesn't feel or taste like moisture. Weird, mist is supposed to be water, right? And- wait, how is the mist inside? Strange. I walk down stairs. Maybe Stan is up. I think my paranoia is kinda going through the roof today. I reach the bottom of the stairs. Stan has just left his room and shut his bedroom door. I hear the attic door swing closed from upstairs. Mabel's up. I hear doors swinging shut all over town! And just at the same moment. Dipper, stop, keep your paranoia at bay. "Morning Grunkle Stan." I say. He doesn't answer, but goes straight to the stove, and started getting out expensive looking pancake batter. "Hey, how did you get that, did you rob a store?" Still no answer. "Hey, where's Soos, shouldn't he be here by now?" Stan just poured the batter onto the pan over the flame. I didn't notice it before, but his eyes are glassy and his movements look almost robotic. Mabel has reach the bottom of the stairs, and has sat down at the table. Stan get's a plate out and put's the pancakes on her plate. There is a plate of pancake for me as well, but I don't really feel like eating. But I sit down anyway. No point in trying to have a conversation, Stan won't talk, and Mabel has the same movements and look in her eye as Grunkle Stan. We eat in silence.

Stan and Mabel's arms move in perfect sinc when they cut their pancakes. I don't think they'll even notice if I slip away, they seem to be in some kind of trance. I get out of there quickly, and head into town. I peek into a few of the windows, and see everyone mirroring the same behavior as Mabel and Stan. Same glassy look, same robotic, puppet movements, and their all in sinc! The whole town is under the spell!

Then I hear a bell. I look at my watch. 10:00 am. Everyone get's out of their seats. I hear chairs sliding all over the street and the pattering of footsteps. Everyone walks out of their houses and to the Nathaniel Northwest statue. Standing directly below it is Gideon with a megaphone in hand.

"Gideon! I should have known he would be tied to this mess somehow!" I whisper-shout to myself.

But with a closer look as the crowd draws nearer, Gideon is under the same spell.

"Welcome Gravity Falls!" he says in a unemotional voice. I think I should be feeling a hint of glee that he is a puppet, but I do not. This is just wrong, even for him.

"Our master has delivered to me a message for all of you. At 12:00 am today, he shall come forth, and-"

I couldn't listen anymore. I may hate Gideon, but seeing him, and the whole town like this is unbearable. The final straw was seeing Mabel, as expressionless as the rest of them.

"Ok, I know that at twelve, i'll finally see who the mastermind behind all of this is." I am currently sitting on a rock in the middle of the forest, thinking about what to do. "There is just one thing weirder than the whole town being under hypnosis. Why am I still conscious and not brain-dead like everyone else?" I look at my watch. 11:45. Everybody should be heading to the park, where Gideon said his master would do something.

Before coming out here to think, I walked past everyone going back into their houses. All they did was sit in their living rooms, staring at the blank tv screen.


	2. Chapter 2

11:58. Everyone get's up and leaves their homes again, and heads to the park. I trail behind them. I know that I need to hide in the crowd or their leader with spot me, the only kid resisting the mist, at least I think it was the mist that turned everyone this way. It is still flowing through the town. I hear a dong, and run to the center of the crowd and pretend to be under their masters control.

"Hello Gravity Falls! I've been waiting a long time for this!" a high pitched voice said. Then I hear a creepy, demonic laugh that sends chills down my spine. I have never heard Bill laugh that way before, but it was truly evil and insane, just like he is.

"Now, let's see... where are you hiding..." Bill scanned the crowd. His eye fell on me. I tense up.

"There you are!" I can't move. I don't bother to try, there is a rope of blue flame binding me. I am thrown into the air.

"That's one." A blue flame appears around another person in the crowd. Pacifica.

"Two already!You guys all seem to be hiding in the middle so... look, another three!" More blue flame. Robbie, Old man Migucket, Stan.

Then Mabel.

"How many of you are awake!?" Bill mutters. Mabel sighs. "Hey, you and Stan had me fooled." I say, trying to comfort her.

"That's because we were under the haze for a while. We only just woke up half an hour ago." Stan interrupts.

"AAAH" Wendy shouts as blue flame lassos around her stomach and flings her into the air with the rest of us.

"Hey Mabel, you finally get to live your dream, to float!" I say, trying to look on the bright side.

"Actually, my dream is to fly, not be held against my will up in the air by a demon.

"Fair enough."

Soos is now suspended in the air like the rest of us.

"Haha! Have almost everybody! Except for Gideon, but for some reason he does seem to be mostly in my control..." Bill twirled his finger, making Gideon wave his hand, and then started dancing. Bill started humming a song quietly while he made Gideon dance against his will.

"So, uh, Bill, do you mind telling us what your going to do with us, or are you just gonna keep us hanging in mid air, or what." I pipe up.

"Good question Pine Tree, not sure yet. I finished step two of this plan of mine, but what should step three be?"

"Will you just let me go already!" Pacifica yelled.

"Quiet lama, i'm thinking." Bill replied.

"LAMA, DID YOU JUST CALL ME LAMA!? I"LL SHOW YOU!"

The blue flames around Pacifica fanished, and she fell to the ground, land on her feet. The people around me all cheered. She had somehow broken free.

"AAH!" Bill yelled, and started to twirl his finger.

"Go back up, go back-"

He was interrupted by a punch to the eye.

"Who's the lama now?" Pacifica mocked.

"I don't know, but I know who's about to be dead meat!" he said, turning red, red flames flickering at his finger tips. Pacifica screamed as she narrowly dogged the attack.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.U Why wasn't Dipper effected against the fog? Someone asked me in the review, and since I have almost no idea, i'm gonna pass this on to Bill Cipher, he knows everything.**

**"Hello fan-fiction fans, the reason, put quite simply is he is the most powerful being on the Bill wheel, making him immune to my little spell. Of course the others were also conscious from time to time, but still drifted back into my control. So there you have it." Bill Cipher explained. "So now can we go back to the story, I've been waiting to blast Pacifica for long enough!"**

**Yeesh, someones grumpy, but he does have a point. We've been waiting long enough for a ****_well written_**** chapter for this story. Anyway, here it** **goes! **

Bill kept trying to aim at Pacifica, but she had dived under one of the parks picnic tables. He moaned in frustration, but let her cower. I look at Bill, curious. We had just eavesdropped on him talking to the author, whoever she was, when he explained why I was unaffected. But what's the Bill Wheel? He turned back to us.

"Ah, yes, the Bill Wheel. He made Book 2 magically fall into his hands. (I like to cal it the Golden hand book, because it's a hand book on the creatures of gravity falls, and it had a golden hand on it. It kinda suited it) Bill opened the book up to the page about him, he showed it in our direction. In the middle of a circle made with symbols, was a picture of Bill. It was easy to tell who each symbol represented. Bill called us by these weird nicknames, being Shooting Star and Pine Tree, because that's what we were on the wheel. I couldn't tell who a few were, but if all the people on the wheel were currently floating (minus Pacifica, who is still hiding under the table) than it shouldn't be hard to tie the remnants to there signs. Pacifica was Llama, because that's what Bill called her, and she has a Llama on her family crest. Mabel, Soos and I were obvious, Stan was the same symbol which was on one of his fezzes. Robbie, the stitched up heart, also the sign on his hoodie. Gideon's had his sign on the tent of telepathy, and Wendy was Ice for some reason. There were only two symbols left. Which one was Maguket? The six fingered hand, or the glasses? He didn't seem to have six fingers, or any glasses. Whatever one he was, there was still gonna be a tenth symbol, and there were only nine of us.


	4. Chapter 4

As I said, there are only nine of us.

"Hey, wait, if there are ten symbols on your wheel, why are there only nine of us?" Mabel said. She noticed it too. Everyone awake started whispering among themselves, including Pacifica, who was now in the air again.

"I'm Not giving you a history _or _math lesson right now." Bill said. "I'm here to get revenge."

"Wait, I thought you let the three of us of the hook?" Soos said.

"I let you off the hook for that. Not this." he turned away from us.

"Wait, but I don't remember doing anything to you." Wendy said. "Other than maybe being born."

Bill laughed. "But that's exactly it!"

"Wait, not doing anything?" Robbie asked.

"No!" he yelled in frustration. "Being born!"

"Wait, how is being born-" Robbie continued.

"Enough questions!" He shouted, clearly annoyed. "None of you remember, do you?" he glared at us. We all shook our heads.

"Of course you don't." he face palmed himself. "You were only kids!"

"Wait, your not talking about the incident when we were four, are you?" Mabel asked.

"What happened when we were four?" I turn to her.

"I'll tell you later." she whispered.

"Hey, I remember doing something strange when I was four!" Pacifica said. "It had to do with a man in an eye patch and a bow tie wearing formal wear."

"Hey Robbie, remember when we were seven..." everyone erupted into chit chat about something that happened during that time. I still didn't know what was going on.

"Can someone please explain to me-" I'm cut off by Bill trying to shoot at us with laser beams. Everyone screams and frantically tries to move their arms and legs out of the way as they are almost blasted. One of them hit's my arm. I don't feel anything. I look at me arm, and see that the laser has bounced off.

"Huh?" was all I could say.

"Enough games! You all know what you've done! Now let's get this over with already!" he shouts.

"Wait, we said we remember something happening, not it being our fault." Grunkle Stan said.

"I still don't remember anything." I pipe up. Bill looks at me strangely. I feel him going through my thoughts and memorizes. Then he shrugs.

"I still remember everything." he says. "So therefore, you still get to be punished."

"So, what did we do then?" Robbie asked.

"That's a good question." Gideon says. "What did we do?"

"I'll explain if you all would just be quiet!" Bill's fists were clenched tightly. "One day, all ten of you-"

"There are only nine here though." Soos pointed out.

"I'm getting to that!" He yelled. We are all silent again.

"Anyway, all ten off you from my wheel came to Gravity Falls, to a special clearing. I was there waiting for you. Some of you were in the woods already, looking for adventure. Some of you came because a voice in you head told you too. Others were dragged here by there twin sister when they were still half asleep." I glare at Mabel. She just shrugs.

"It was years ago, when you were all little. Except for old man McGucket and Stan. Soos was, like, twelve or something. Anyway, you all came to the forest clearing that one night. If you weren't in Gravity Falls, then I brought you to Gravity Falls. I didn't know what would happen, but being the all knowing, I needed to find out. So I assembled you all. At first, it was quiet, nothing happened. But that was because someone was missing. He, Stanley, had arrived late, reading a book. He stumbled into his place in the circle. Then, I found out what happened. I felt like all my energy was being suck out of me. And it was, just because ten people were around me. In pain, I blasted randomly, and hit Stanley, killing him, freeing me from the pain. But that didn't mean I still had all me power back. It had disappeared somehow, somewhere, and I never knew how to get it back. Until now, that is. Each one of you have it. all nine of you. The only way to get it back, is to destroy each and everyone of you. Period." When he saw the shocked look on our faces he laughed.

"But, that isn't fair!" Pacifica yelled.

"And why not?" He stopped laughing.

"Because you were the one that brought us all together! It's your fault, yet you're taking it out on us!"

"True. But I can offer you a deal that will let you live. All of you."

**Dun Dun DUN! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, next one will be better, I promise. Anyway, vacation is ending, and I need to choose a fanfic to continue writing when it does. I can't just keep writing Three stories at once with homework and everything. So I want you to decide which of the following three you like most!**

**1. Bill Dipper**

**2. Through the Haze**

**3. Plaything of a Demon**

**Write your answer in the reviews! Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**As you know, there is a contest for which fanfic I should work on most for when school starts. To vote, write it in the reviews.**

**Look on my account details to see how many people have voted for what.**

**Thank you**


End file.
